The present invention relates to packages including a tray surrounded by a single thermoplastic overwrap and particularly to ovenable packages having a single peelable thermoplastic overwrap heat sealed to the tray that provides a lidding film which separates from the overwrap and remains peelably sealed to the flange of the tray when the tray is removed from the overwrap.
Various concerns arise in connection with the manufacture and use of food and non-food packages. One area of concern is with respect to the cost of packaging components and the efficiency that they are assembled with the food items. For example, current packaging containers for microwavable meals include a tray on which a food item is supported and a separate plastic lidding film which is heat sealed to the rim of the tray to seal the food item within the package. The lidding film is normally sealed to the container in order to prevent leakage of fluids from within the container and also prevent ingress and egress of gases into and out of the container. Lidding films also help retain the moisture content, nutritional value, flavor, texture and appearance of the food. A lidding film is often used to cover a tray in microwave packages to prevent food from splattering inside the oven and helps to control the temperature inside the package during the heating process. Typically, a separate paperboard sleeve-type overwrap or paperboard carton is required which surrounds the sealed tray and provides a surface for product information and/or cooking instructions. It would be highly desirable to minimize the cost of the packaging components by eliminating the paperboard sleeve-type overwrap or paperboard carton.
There is a need in the art for improved packages that address at least some of the above concerns, and which are simple in construction, can be made easily and inexpensively manufactured.